We Are Young
by toughenough23
Summary: A love story, featuring Cody Rhodes and Nick Nemeth. SLASH. Back from hiatus.
1. We Are Young

**I really, truly like this pairing. I'm going to do what I've NEVER done before, and that is dive into the complete backstory of these characters. The prologue is going to be short, to set the story up, and get my creative juices flowing. Also, this will be the only chapter set in someone's POV. This story will also not directly follow storylines, as I may stray. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The Prologue

I really can't think of a better way to end 2011, then by defeating the WWE Champion in his hometown. 2011 was the year of Dolph Ziggler, and I really stepped my game up. I was the World Heavyweight Champion, I had a short reign, but at least my reign was longer then the Big Show's.

My confidence was at an all-time high, and the idea was tossed around for me to actually win the WWE Championship on the first Raw of the new year. With Cena being forced to take a backseat to guys like Miz and Punk, Vince deemed it the right time to move up the card. Everyone told me how proud they were of me, knowing I'd be getting my shot. It remains to be seen who comes back that day, which could directly impact me, but who cares?

I walked through the All-State Arena, trying desperately to get back to my locker room, and head out. I opened the door and plopped down on the metal bench, allowing it to somewhat cool my warm skin. I put my head back and shut my eyes, trying to get some relaxation.

"You looked good out there, Nick." A voice said. I couldn't help but smile. That voice belonged to one person.

"Me? You made Booker look good, you should be proud of yourself." I said, opening my eyes and they rested on the man who was speaking to me.

"Yeah, well… at least you won." Cody said, a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, man! You're the Intercontinental Champion. You've got everything going for you, don't let a loss to a legend get you down." I replied, as I stood to my feet, and walked across the room, and sat down next to him. "Besides…you've got me!"

Cody smiled and relaxed a little bit, turning his head to me. Cody leaned in and captured my lips with his, and my stomach erupted in butterflies. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, until Cody finally broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Codes." I couldn't help but begin to think of how we got to this position. Our friendship in OVW, our call-up to the main roster, the brand split, and that fateful night in Cody's hotel room… who would've known that me, Nick Nemeth, would be completely, and utterly in love with a guy. The perfect mix of nerd, humor and sex appeal… Cody made me fall hard.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked, realizing that I had been in a daydream.

"Nothing. Just thinking about you." I replied, honestly. Cody replied with another kiss, and then stood up.

"Let's go back to our room." He said with a wink. I smiled, knowing I had a long night ahead of me.

**Alright, it's short, like I said. But next chapter goes into their meeting at OVW, and the development of their friendship. You guys should review and tell me who you want to fall first… I'll write accordingly. The next update will be VERY soon!**


	2. Over My Dead Body

**Thanks for all of the alerts and the favorites, guys! I appreciate it. Here we go! Also, please note that there are going to be some fabricated things when it comes to the developmental territories, because I have NO idea what it's like down there. **

Nick Nemeth couldn't believe it. Vince McMahon had given his official order; he was going to be sent back to Ohio Valley Wrestling, along with all the other members of the Spirit Squad. Weeks ago, he was a Tag Team Champion, and wrestling future Hall of Famers like Shawn Michaels and Triple H weekly. Nick was still backstage at Philadelphia, at the Wachovia Center, site of Monday Night Raw. The angle to get him off of television was written, and Michaels and Triple H stuffed the Spirit Squad into a trunk and stamped it with Louisville, home of OVW.

"Hey, Nick!"

Nemeth stopped packing his bags and turned around to face the voice that was talking to him. He smirked as it was none other than the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels! "Hey, Shawn. What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, kid. You've got a bright future. You've got the talent and the looks to make it big in this company. I'll be rallying for you to be called out sooner rather than later. You're gonna be world champion someday." Michaels said, extending his hand to the younger man.

"Thank you so much, Shawn. It was honestly a pleasure working with you." Nick said, taking Shawn's hand and shaking it.

Shawn slapped Nick on the shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving Nick time to think. Shawn was right… the future was Nick's, and all he had to do was hone his craft, and he'd be set. Vince McMahon himself told him he couldn't wait until he was back in a WWE ring. For now, Dolph had to accept his orders; orders that he planned to excel at.

* * *

><p>The day of training had just concluded, with Nick Nemeth earning a victory over Gavin Spears. The day was seen as an overall disappointment for Nick, as the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinatis, came to scout talent, and didn't give Nick the answer he wanted to hear. Nick was heading back to the house that all OVW talent shared, when his phone vibrated. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open to reveal a text message from Al Snow, the head trainer.<p>

"Hey, new guy moving in. Gonna introduce you guys, he'll be ur next door neighbor."

Nick nodded. It made sense, the guy that lived next door had gotten the call from Vince McMahon earlier in the week, freeing up a spot in OVW. Word around the house was that this new kid was hired directly by Vince McMahon himself, so the expectations were high. Nick entered the house to silence, which was not surprising, given the day that the wrestlers just went through. Each wrestler had their own room, to make sure that all physicality was restricted to the ring, and not the room. Nick walked up the steps and walked down the left hallway, where his room was, at the end of the hall. Nick walked by his next door neighbor's room, and heard the unmistakable voice of Al Snow. Nick couldn't help but smile. Al was one of the nicest men you'll ever meet, and was so easy to make fun of. He continued to walk to his door and took out his keys. He put his key into the door, just as he heard the door next door open. He tried to hurry into his room, but no avail.

"Hey! Nemeth!" He turned around, right into the smiling face of Al Snow. "Did you get my text?"

"Al! Yeah… I got it, man." Nick said, as he dropped his gym bag into his room. Truth be told, he had no interest in talking to Al, or meeting the new guy. He wanted to take a hot shower, and go to sleep.

"Good! Well, come on! Come meet the new guy!" And with that, Nick knew that there was no escaping his fate. Al led him next door, where he walked right in. Nick suddenly laughed to himself. He must look ridiculous. His unusual hair, which was bleach-blonde and curly, was sticking out in every direction from his match with Gavin, and he was only wearing a tank top and his white trunks, which left very little to the imagination.

"Hey! I brought your neighbor. Nick, this is Cody. Cody, this is Nick." Al said. Nick made eye contact with the new kid and extended his hand. The kid had a firm grip, and Nick smiled. The kid was attractive, no doubt about it. He had the look. No wonder Vince hired him by himself.

"Cody Rhodes." Cody said, and Nick raised his eyebrows, trying to process that new piece of information.

"Wait… are you saying… your Dusty Rhodes' son?" Nick said, his voice full of disbelief and shock.

"Yeah. Second generation." Cody replied. Nick snorted. He was obviously very cocky, his attitude was one of someone who thought that the world owed him something. Nick nodded at Cody and began to find his way out.

"It was nice meeting you, man. Best of luck here. I'm going to go take a shower… if you ever need me, I'm right next door."

"Wait.. Nick! Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? The car ride over was pretty long and I'm starved. I have no idea where anything is, either. It'd be nice to have some company." Cody replied with a smile. Nick wasn't that hungry, but for some reason, he just couldn't say no to Cody. He told him that he would go, but that he needed to get changed first. Cody told him it was fine, and Nick went to his room.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'll take another beer, thank you." Nick said to their waitress, who smiled and walked away. Cody, who wouldn't be 21 for another year, simply stared at the older man. The waitress came back with Nick's Miller Lite and placed it on the table. Nick gave her a wink and she walked away with a giggle.<p>

"You have her right in the palm of your hands, dude." Cody said with a laugh. Nick turned to look at her, and Cody reached over and grabbed Nick's beer, bringing it to his lips and taking a deep chug. Nick turned around and looked at him incredulously, but Cody just shrugged and handed it back to him.

"That was so uncool." Nick said, with a laugh. "And yeah, you'll learn eventually. They're all interested at first, until you tell them that you wrestle for a living, and then they slowly stop calling you."

"Ah. I take it you don't have a girlfriend?" Cody asked, taking a sip from his water, still eying Nick's beer.

"Yeah, we broke up a couple of months ago. Said she couldn't handle dating a wrestler, it was bad for her nerves. Whatevs. What about you?"

Cody and Nick locked eyes, and Cody smiled. "Nah. No girlfriend for me. I'm single. When Vince signed me, I knew that I shouldn't come to Louisville with a girlfriend. That's just asking for trouble, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Stacy and I were going good… I thought I was going to marry her. But eh, things change, I guess. Tell you what… why don't we just go back to the house, and we can chill in my room for a little if you want? The other guys are going to be sleeping, they're all a bit disappointed they weren't called up to the main roster, and company is always nice." Nick said. His mind on Cody had been changed throughout the night. He was apprehensive at first, thinking that he would be another arrogant guy, just like most second generation guys are, but he actually is a nice guy.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good. Maybe I'll let you have a beer or two, loser." Nick said, teasingly. Cody just laughed. He knew that him and Nick would be good friends, the two were very similar.

**Alright, this chapter is just a set up. I'm going to start writing chapter three NOW, and I want something to happen. I don't want them to kiss yet, or do anything, but I want it to be teased. It'll be a continuation of this chapter. Any ideas? Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Round Here

**Author's Note: I have been completely out of ideas, and simply couldn't write. But I'm back... and cannot wait for this! Here we go! PS, WHY ARE THERE NO PAIRINGS OF THESE TWO!**

**CHAPTER THREE- Round Here**

By the time Nick and Cody got back to Nick's room, it was almost one in the morning. Nick was right, everyone was sleeping. Nick plopped down on his bed, while Cody walked to the fridge. Nick raised an eyebrow at him and Cody laughed.

"Hey, you said I could have a beer... I plan on taking you up on that offer." Cody said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well what if that offer doesn't exist anymore?" Nick smiled back, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back on them.

"Haha, I don't really give two shits, I want a damn beer!"

"I'm soliciting a minor!" Nick laughed as Cody reached in and grabbed two Miller Lites, making a face. "Hey, it's cheap beer. At least I can legally buy it... and drink it."

Cody laughed and sat down on Nick's recliner. "So why are you here again? I know for sure that I saw you a few weeks ago wrestling Shawn Michaels on Raw."

Nick couldn't help but grimace at the question. It was one he was used to... his family and friends had all asked why he was demoted back to the developmental territories, instead of thriving on the main roster where he belonged.

"The Spirit Squad ran it's course and they decided to send us down here and repackage ourselves. I've heard some ideas tossed around as to what my new gimmick will be... I believe one of the names is Dolph Ziggler. Like that'll ever catch on..." Nick smiled at the name and shook his head.

"That's a ridiculous name, man." Cody said as he took a swig from his beer. "Vince told me I'd be wrestling under my real name, but I don't know if that'll actually happen. Does he have come here a lot?"

"He comes here to scout talent, and he pops in from time to time to watch some of the shows or the training. If a main roster guy is making a special appearance down here, then he usually accompanies them."

Nick couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards Cody. He had nothing against him, but Nick was sure that Cody's status as a second generation superstar certainly didn't hurt his chances of getting to the main roster before him… especially with Dusty Rhodes still influential in the WWE.

"I can't wait to be promoted to the main roster, man. What was your favorite part of being on the road with them?"

"Besides wrestling guys like Triple H and Shawn Michaels?" Nick let out a laugh, before continuing his sentence. "Traveling from city to city has to be one of the best perks of the job. Seeing such cities like New York and Philly, and wrestling in front of the die-hard crowds… the thrill is unlike anything else. In fact, it was in Philly when Vince told me I was being sent back down here. And that was four months ago… Laurinaitis has been here twice after that and hasn't even given me a second look. Shit's rough."

Cody nodded. He'd been on the road before with his father, just to see what it was like. Life on the road wasn't easy, but it's a chosen profession. Cody grew up with his father gone more often than not, always on the road with some wrestling company. He remembered growing up and thinking that he would never be a wrestler, because he didn't want to leave his family for an extended time, but he fell in love with the rockstar lifestyle, and the larger than life persona of wrestlers such as Hulk Hogan and the Ultimate Warrior.

Cody finished his beer and stood up. "I don't wanna keep you awake, and I'm scared that if I stay in here I'm going to kill your beer supply."

Nick would normally argue and disagree, but his day had been emotionally draining. He suddenly became aware of how tired he was, and found himself nodding.

"Yeah, man. We'll hang out tomorrow?" Nick asked as Cody threw his beer bottle into the recycling bin.

"Oh, of course. I can't wait to get in the ring with you, and show you I'm the real deal!" Cody said enthusiastically.

"You couldn't handle me." Nick said with a wink and Cody laughed. He opened Nick's door and walked out and Nick smiled before putting his head to the pillow. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Nick and Cody had become inseparable since they met. Ever since that first night, in which they talked openly with each other then had become something similar to best friends, but were continuing to learn more and more about each other as the days went by. They had just gotten back from a live show, with Rhodes and Nick wrestling each other for the very first time. Nick won the match, and they both got a round of applause from the boys in the back once they walked through the curtains.

They went directly to Nick's room once they got back. Cody went directly for the beers in the fridge, something that has become a tradition between them.

"What are we going to do once you actually turn 21?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Drink the beers? Duh." Cody replied with a smile, flashing his white teeth.

"You annoy me." Nick snorted at him, and Cody replied with a pillow to Nick's face.

"You would have no idea what to do without me."

"I'd have a lot more beer to drink…"

Tonight, the beer was free flowing between them and they were laughing and having a good time. They were practicing some wrestling moves, and Nick was describing what it was like to get Pedigree'd by Triple H.

"No, he really doesn't care. He just drills you into the floor. He knocked me loopy a few times." Nick laughed through slurred words.

"Cena looks like he's rough too!" Cody replied, slur evident in his voice as well.

"It's the god's honest truth. He really abuses the shit out of you… but there's a reason why he's the face of the WWE, and I'm still here!"

"Yeah but you've got it all. You'll be back there soon. You've got the looks, the skill, the charisma and the experience. I learn from you!" Cody said, complimenting the older man.

"Looks? You think I'm cute, Codes?" Nick said, giggling and winking at the younger boy.

"I would complement you and that would be the only thing you take away." Cody laughed as well. "I'm fucking drunk."

"Well you drink beers like you're never going to again…"

They both were in Nick's bed; Cody sitting down and Nick laying on his side. Cody laid down and closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping here tonight."

"No the fuck you aren't!" Nick said with a laugh.

"I'm already sleeping." Cody said, and then pretended to snore.

"Fine… but I sleep only in my boxers and I'm not changing that because you are here."

Nick tore his shirt off and slid his pants off and turned the lights off, sending the room into darkness. He cursed himself, and laughed, imagining waking up to Cody in his bed. He wondered if Cody would even remember. He wondered if HE would remember, seeing as he's pretty drunk. He passed out a couple of seconds later, into a deep sleep. He didn't even feel the arm wrap around him halfway through the night…

**I'M BACK! IF THERE IS STILL INTEREST THIS WILL CONTINUE. REVIEW!**


End file.
